U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,797 (Philips Electronics), incorporated herein by reference, relates to a portable data processing apparatus with an integrated screen that displays one or more graphical or other objects. The screen has a gravitation-controlled sensor for measuring a spatial orientation thereof. The apparatus has a programmed data processor for under control of a predetermined range of spatial orientations imparting a non-stationary motion pattern to a predetermined selection among the objects. The motion can be used in the way of a joystick. Eventually it may result in off-screen dumping, loading, or transfer of an associated object. A predetermined amount of the motion represents a transfer of an associated predetermined object between the screen and a predetermined off-screen device. In this way, inclination of the apparatus may effect data processing effects per se, even apart from the moving around of the object. Storage, printing, reading from a memory chip card, deleting of text, and transmission to a remote data processing device are realizations of this kind of feature. In case of text, vertical motion thereof may be organized to represent scrolling. In the latter case even an ongoing dialog between two apparatuses of the kind described can be maintained.